ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Physical description: Humans are the most common bipedal anthropoid. They have two curved ears, a single head, two arms and two legs. Their hair colour are limited to: black, brown, ginger (red-orange), blonde (yellow), grey or white. While their eye colours are limited to: black, brown, yellow, blue, grey and green, though an extremely rare genetic might give them purpleKnown as the Alexandria’s Genesis, it claims to cause purple eyes, pale un-burning skin, and hair restricted to the head (crown, brows, lashes, nostrils). They also claim it stop people aging at around their 50s and that they live up to 150. * In my world it simply a rare eye genetic trait with the only name in regard to it known as the 'spirit eyes'. eyes. History: Humans are perhaps the most diverse race with their various personalities, clothing and other features heavily influenced by the place they grow up in. Though many claim that they are extremely adaptable, this mostly refers to the race as a whole. The individual adaptability heavily depends on the environment they’ve been raised in. Society: As Knight Templar: As Traditions: Birth/Birthday: A day in which family and friends celebrate the day a person is born, marking another year of their life. Typically a party is thrown for the person, they are often given presents from those attending the party/event and sometimes include a fancy meal and cake. A pointless celebration for those outside of the family and/or friend circle. Though some seem to think using their birthday as an excuse can get them things cheaper or for free. Engagement and Marriage: As Divorcing and widowed: as Funeral/Death: as New-years-day: As Common names: First/Given name: Last name: * Miller * Smith * Taylor Racial traits: Attribute score: Any attribute at +1 Age: Humans can live up to just over a 100 years old, but typically live to around 60-80. * Baby from birth till 2 years old * Toddler at 2 to 5 years old * Child at 5 to 13 years old * Teenager at 13 to 20 years old * Adult at 20 to 50 years old * Elder at 50+ Dietary: Humans are typically omnivoresOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants., however, they do have other dietary types, which can be due to moral or inability to consume certain food types. The name and terms were taken from the elvish terms. * BeeganBeegans consume honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * CarnitarianCarnitarian consume red meat/livestock, poultry, fish/seafood, dairy, eggs, honey. Carnitarian often need to consume the stomachs of animals to get the nutrition missing from their diet. The word is a combination of carni (from carnivore) and tarian. * FruitarianFruitarians consume grains, fruits, nuts and seeds. * Palaeolithic dietPalaeolithic diet, also known as paleo diet, consume poultry, fish/seafood eggs, honey, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * PescatarianPescatarians consume fish/seafood, dairy, eggs, honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * PollotarianPollotarians consume poultry, dairy, eggs, honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * Pollo-pescatarianPollo-pescatarians consume poultry, fish/seafood, dairy, eggs, honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * VeganVegans consume grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. There's also a sub-categories: * Veggans, also known as ovo-vegan, consume eggs, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * VegetarianVegetarians consume dairy, eggs, honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. They can also be referred to as lacto-ovo vegetarians. There’s also a few specialised sub-categories: * Lacto vegetarians consume dairy, honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * Ovo vegetarians consume eggs, honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * Flexitarian are vegetarians, but in certain circumstances will eat meats. Typically this is when there are limited options, such as going round someone’s house and being served a meat dish, not wanting to cause problems or seem impolite, they will eat it. Though it is usually poultry or seafoods. Potion dose: 2 caps (10 ml) = 1 adult dose, can be taken up to 4 times a day Classification: Anthropoid Alignment: Any alignment Size: Medium, ranging between 152.4 - 190.5 cm (5’ - 6’3") tall. Males are typically 5'7", while females are typically 5'5". Speed: 10 metres per turn Senses: Sight: * Weak bright vision: Double disadvantage (lowest 3d20) on bright vision checks (wis). * Regular vision: Single roll (1d20) on regular vision checks (wis). * Poor dim vision: Single disadvantage (lowest 2d20) on dim vision checks (wis). * Terrible darkness vision: Quadruple disadvantage (lowest 5d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Poor hearing: They have a single disadvantage (lowest 2d20) on noise checks (wis) when perpendicular, dice - 2 for facing and dice -5 away. Quite has double disadvantage (lowest 3d20), loud has single roll (1d20). Smell: Weak smell: They have a double disadvantage (lowest 3d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +2 for upwind and dice -2 downwind. Faint has triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20), strong has single disadvantage (lowest 2d20). Racial abilities: Bite: Humans can bite a target, though due to their blunt teeth they rarely pierce flesh. Biting does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Jump: Humans can jump up to 40 cm +str% high, or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 100 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Humans can kick a target. Kicking does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Punch/Slap: When unarmed, humans can punch or slap a target. Punching or slapping does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Languages: Humans typically only communicates Common, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ int, for example: 5+ int can communicate in poor Common, 10+ int communicates in Common, 15+ int can communicate in Common +1 other language, 20+ int communicates in Common +2 other languages. * Common Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for human characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case they can have +1 to any attributes. Points: (80/105) Endurance (endu), Health: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Luck, Fate, Chance: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Strength (str), Might: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Sub-races: (3) Despite common belief, humans are not compatible with all living creatures. However, it unknown exactly how they are able to breed with some many other creatures. Some say they’re similar enough for it to work, others say it was a gift. But the most common belief is, magic. If there’s un-explainable occurrence, it must be magic. Homibus: Also known as succunum or incunum, they are the offspring of a lilim and human. The main physical difference between them and their lilim parent being that they have smaller ears. They also retain all lilim racial skills. Attribute score: +1 charisma and one other attribute (115 total attribute score) Kitsu-nin: Prounced key-tsoo-nin, also known as fox ears, fox tail, kitsu-gen (key-tsoo-gen), nin-sune (nin-soo-nay) or human fox. They are the child of a human and ''kitsune'', having characteristics from both parents. They will often have either the ears or the tail of a fox, though in some rare cases they can have neither. The only major impact it has on the child is that they have a greater ability with elemental magic then a human. Along with having a vague understanding of Vulpian, this is assuming that the kitsune parent taught their child. Attribute score: Charisma +1 (110 total attribute score) Sub-human: Also known as greater human or half human. For unknown reasons, some races simply produce a more magically adept human, though one parent must be a human. The other parent known possibility is current only known to be a húli jīng, though others could be revealed in time. Attribute score: +1 to any attribute (110 total attribute score) Triva: Category:Races Category:Anthropoid